The invention relates to window security systems which protect sliding windows and doors from entry by unauthorized intruders.
Sliding windows and doors are commonly used in residential dwellings and in commercial establishments. These windows and doors are attractive, functional and convenient to install. However, the ease with which these windows are installed limits the amount of security provided by such windows and doors.
Sliding horizontal windows and doors are constructed to be easily removable from their frame. To remove such a window or door, the inner sash is simply raised within the header (top) channel until the bottom of the sash clears a divider wall forming an inner portion of the rim of the bottom channel. Thereafter, the bottom of the sash is pivoted inwardly to completely remove the window. The outer sash can then be removed in the same manner.
A drawback of such window and door constructions is that an intruder can easily remove the window or door from outside in the manner described above, and gain entry to the dwelling. Traditional window locks, when engaged, generally prevent removal of the sashes. However, there are many times when the window or door is not locked and when it is necessary to allow the window and doors to remain open for purposes of ventilation. One technique for attempting to secure such windows and doors is to place a dowel within the channel to prevent full opening of the sash. This is not completely effective since one can still lift and entirely remove the sash from the frame.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an effective window security system which prevents the removal of horizontal sliding windows and doors. A further object is to provide such a security system which does not interfere with the operation of the window. Other objects of the invention will be apparent upon reading the disclosure which follows.